


Devil may care

by Lady_Wilde



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Chases, Car Sex, Character Development, Clubbing, Daddy Han Solo - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfuck, Fingering, Gun Violence, Hacking, Han Solo cameo, Kylo Ren's brother, Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rey cameo, Smut, Spying, Triplet AU, Triplets, Watch Dogs, alternate universe star wars, hair fetish, inspired by dream, inspired by watch dogs, present day star wars, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wilde/pseuds/Lady_Wilde
Summary: "Something that means the world to you right now, will be only a bad memory in a few moths and a good experience in a few years."You are in a neither with you nor without you relationship with Kylo Ren, the ultimate #badboy. Mostly because he disappears for months, than comes back just to break your heart. You want to change him, save him, so you could settle down, have three kids and a golden retriever . But will you be successful? There is too much you don't know about.*more chapters are coming*





	1. Chapter 1

"Kylo?!" Your heart raced as you saw him. His tall, massive figure in the middle of the empty parking lot. You started to run his way, lactic acid rushed your muscles as you jumped in his arms, fingers making their way right in his hair as you kissed. His lips were sweet and warm, and his kiss demanding, as always. "How long will you stay?" This was the most urgent question to be cleared, you couldn't be sure if you had only a few hours, days or you were graced with even weeks or months.

"Long enough. Come, I'll take you home." You remembered him as a mysterious, tight-lipped man, who only spoke, when he had something important to say.  "Hurry." And he was most definitely one.  

"Sorry" You only mumbled this time, putting on the other helmet and climbing to your seat on the black Harley Davidson he owned. Tightly you hugged his well-built eight-pack, gripping your fingers in his jacket. His warmth, and significant smell -the mixture of leather, smoke and something, that reminded you of fresh apple- filled your nose and provided you a sense of security and belonging as you rushed through the city to your flat, knowing no fear.

He helped you getting off the motorbike in front of the four-story building, hidden between bright green trees and bushes.

"Your brother invited me to.. hang out with them tonight, c-can we go?" Since you started to date, or whatever it was those guys became your second family. When Kylo left they always took care of you, invited you to go out with them, so you wouldn't lock yourself in your apartment for months.

"You get along pretty well, when I'm not around, don't you?" -Kylo arched one of his dark eyebrows, but  besides that his face was completely blank.

"Yes we do" You gave him a cheerful smile on your way to your front door. "I mean... He is like a brother to me too.. But.. You are definitely not like a brother..  But.. I feel nothing for him, just.. We are just friends. Siblings. " He obviously enjoyed watching you embarrassing yourself.

"Okay." He made a hand gesture towards the door. "Shall we get in?"

"Yes. Sorry."  You quickly unlocked the door and let yourself in. "Are you hungry?"

Ignoring your question he sat down on your sofa, opened his laptop and quickly started to type something in it. For your raven, work has always been a priority, only if you knew what he was into...

"Come here" Somehow he always forgot to use the word please, which made him pretty annoying after a few hours. Sometimes you asked yourself why don't you break up with him, and find yourself someone, who treats you the way you deserve it, but then you remembered: you are not a couple. Friends with benefits at max. But you weren't sure if this was even a friendship, but one thing was clear. You belong together. He is yours and you are his. "Babe"  His voice was impatient and urging.

"But.. Aren't you hungry or thirsty? I can fix you dinner or anything! What would you like?"

"I wouldn't like anything. I want you, to come here. Now." As you sat down, he pointed at the screen of his laptop.

Warning!

The system detected 5 cameras on the property.

Do they belong to you?

yes          no

Jaw dropped you looked at him and slowly fear built in your eyes. He clicked on the "no" button. Why the hell would anyone scan for cameras in your apartment? But he didn't look surprised. Maybe, a bit unsettled, but most definitely not surprised.

Would you like to deactivate them?

yes      no     other

"Actually, I'm hungry. Let's grab some food and decide if we want to go out tonight, ok?"

"O-okay. Um.. I'm ready, so we can go, whenever you would like to..." Nervously you grabbed his hand and squeezed it between your wet, shaking palms. What does this mean? Thoughts were rushing through your mind. How and when did they get in? How long have they been here? Who the hell wanted to spy you?

"First I would like to slip into something else. Maybe, we can head to the party right after dinner." He stood up and pulled you close.  "I'm happy to see you again!" He planted soft kisses on the top of your head. You really needed this, since your whole body was shaking and you almost started to cry. "I want you to calm down, they can't know that we discovered the cameras." You could barely hear his surprisingly soft voice.

In a few hours you arrived at a restaurant, as far as possible from your house.

"Please give me your phone!" Obeying to his will, you gave it to him just to see it in pieces after a few seconds on your restaurant table. "You know what? I don't like this place. Let's get to somewhere else. I want chinese." He pointed on a small chip, than left your phone on the table and yanked you out to the streets.

"Kylo I won't go anywhere with you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"  Fear slowly transformed into anger inside you as you tried to find out the reason behind the cameras. It can't be you. You are at school, not even working anywhere, what the hell could you know? Then it must be him, who they are after! So he can't just push you around giving away orders and explaining nothing!

"I can't. I can't, you would be in even bigger danger if I told you everything. We need to move. Maybe.. Maybe later."

"No! This is not how it works! You keep me waiting for weeks, even for months telling me you need to work, then one day you come home and my flat is filled with cameras! Who the hell are you? What is your fucking job? Because as I see you are quite an expert in spying!" Your cheeks flushed as rage  filled you from your toes to the top of your head.

 A nerve in his jaw started to tic as he looked deep into your eyes, to dominate and silence you, but now, he could try anything, nothing would be scary enough to make you forget your doubts.

"Fine" You could feel the air getting ice cold around you as he stepped a bit closer. "I'm kind of an agent. I have to find and deliver stuff to.. people.  And it looks like a rival company tries to find out what am I looking for and they aren't scared to use you. Your home and telephone are bugged. Probably they were waiting for me to tell you where I was the last month. That's all you need to know. Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." 

After that you let him take you wherever he wanted, you were numb, you were scared, you just wanted this whole thing to end. 

"Where are we supposed to meet my brother and his friends?" He sat behind the wheel of your car waiting for the address

In front of the bar, his brother Ben and a few girls were smoking, when you arrived. They greeted the two of you with warm hugs, but due to the cold weather, you quickly left them and went inside to grab a drink.

"What would you like to drink?" Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist and escorted you to the bar. Maybe he knew how much he scared you, and was guilty. Maybe he just wanted to make sure, everyone knew that you belonged to him.

"Red wine. Sweet red wine please" You peeled his arm off of you and sat down on a stool.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Do you hear me? I'm sorry for the whole thing. I swear I'll make everything right okay? " You just nodded sipping your drink. Time was needed for you to let the day's events settle and to clear your thoughts. And right now the only thing you wanted was to forget.

"Let's not talk about this tonight, okay? Just drink and.. Can I get tequila, please?" Drink and? You had no idea what else you wanted. To pretend that everything was okay? To act like a normal couple?

"Sure.." He was clearly disappointed, but obviously tired too, for further argument.

After a few more drinks you went back to your table, where your friends continuously exchanged seats, but the two of you stayed right next to each other.

Kylo leaned close to you, so you could hear him over the loud music. His presence tickled your skin and your fogged mind. "Would you like to dance?"  His palm made its way to your lower back, then directly to your ass.

"Yes.. Yes of course!" In the middle of the dance floor, where the crowd smashed your bodies into an alcohol fuelled, shapeless creature of desire, you started to explore his almost forgotten body. His hair run through your fingers like warm spring breeze,  lips covered your bliss-reddened cheeks in soft kisses, and burning hot palms squeezed your buns. You inhaled hot, oxygenless air through your parted lips as he grabbed your hips and started to roll them on his needy bulk. Your pleased voice melted into the loud music, but it was undeniably there, just like the source of it. If you were sober, you would be ashamed of making his fingers dripping wet with your juices in the middle of a club, but the alcohol took your shame and probably your mind too.

You stretched your arms back and hugged his neck, as the well known sour pain in your thighs appeared as you rode his lap getting lower and lower. But he was there for you, holding in his strong arms, pampering your neck with loving kisses and bites. The alcohol almost made you fall asleep in his arms.

You could hear him giggling and feel him lifting you up to bring you back to your table, where quickly one of your friends offered to take you to the bathroom before you throw up.

As you looked in the mirror, in your own face, you started to feel ashamed. What if someone from school saw you? What if there will be photos of the two of you on the bar's site and anyone could see them?

"Where is Kylo? I need to go home..." You stormed out to the dim lights and loud music shivering and stumbling. It was impossible for you to walk straight or to get what you were reaching for at first, but you didn't worry, he will take you home, put you in bed and you can listen to his steady breathing as you fall asleep.

"He is dancing... Dancing with Rey" Your friend gave you a nervous look, as your heart fell in pieces. It couldn't be true, he can't be that huge asshole, but he, without doubt, was. Waves of cold and hot ran through your body and your stomach tied in a knot. the world spinned around as you got up to leave the building. You needed fresh air, cold air, to pierce your skin, so the pain you felt had source, you could identify and stop it. But you didn't want to, you needed the pain, to clear your head, as the ice cold air filled your windpipe and your lungs.

You made your way in the vibrant streets God knows where. Your mind was filled with pain, jealousy and alcohol, that prevented you from planning a route. Finally you found yourself on the top of a building, legs hanging from the edge. You didn't want to die, not at all, you just wanted to pity yourself for a while and adore the city around you.

The vivid city which has been your home since forever. You spent your teenage years on these streets, in these bars, with long-gone friends and long-gone problems. Kylo will be one of these. Something that means the world to you right now, will be only a bad memory in a few moths and a good experience in a few years.

"But why do you hurt me so much? You don't know or you don't care about how much I love you?" You sighed watching a group of laughing girls way below you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"But why do you hurt me so much? You don't know or you don't care about how much I love you?" You sighed watching a group of laughing girls way below you.

You heard steps behind you getting closer and closer, then saw his tall, black figure sitting down next to you on the edge of the building. His presence felt like a campfire. He was warm and provided a sense of security for you in this cold evening. 

"You can't love me. It's too dangerous. On the other hand love is just not for me." He lit his cigarette, but wouldn’t look at you. His sight was locked on the dancing, vibrant city lights.” Why did you leave without a word?" You arched an eyebrow and wouldn’t stop looking at him, until he turned his beautiful face in your direction too. 

“Honestly? You think it’s normal to dance with other girls under my nose? I thought I was special or important for you, but I guess I couldn’t be more wrong.. “ He disappointed you, again. It started to look like hurting you was his hobby. 

“First of all, there were no “other girls” only Rey, who has been my friend for more than twenty years.” he took a deep hit from his cigarette. “Also, you think that I would be here if I chose her over you? 

You still weren’t fully convinced. Being friends for no matter how many years won’t give the right for him to cheat on you. Because yes, dancing with her the same way he did with you is cheating. But with the second half he had a point. 

“I don’t know Kylo. I don’t know you, I don’t know what is between us I don’t understand anything you do and it starts to get really frustrating and...” You couldn’t finish your sentence, as he grabbed the back of your head and started kissing you. Your brain felt like a boat in storm, lost and crushed, but you found the coast, with warm sunshine and soft sand, on his lips. 

But something ruined your paradise as you felt a heavy, bitter blow that tasted like a very strong and boiling hot coffee . You wanted to get away from him, but he wouldn’t let you go, instead his thick tongue kept dancing with your in an even wilder pace.  
Sucking in the smoke felt like pouring hot, salty water in your lungs: It filled and scratched them, hurting like a very bad pneumonia. 

“Fuck you” You growled still coughing. It’s been a few years you last tried smoking and you had no intention doing it ever again.

“You are so weak.” His voice was rather derisory as he looked at you. “Come, let me make up for this day, it must have been pretty hard for you.” He dropped the remains of his cigarette and pulled you to your car.

“You drove here fucking drunk? What if you broke yourself! And my car! Stop being so fucking reckless!” He shut the door as you got in the backseat.

“Shut up, and let me talk.” His voice was demanding as always. “Undress!” You were angry with him, but your body couldn’t deny the lust he built in you. 

His cold fingers played on the soft, naked skin of your chest, then ran up to your neck drawing the line of your jaw with his thumb.

Your breathing quickened up as he started to examine your body with delirious desire. 

From the outside you still felt cold but your inside was on fire. Your body craved his touch, every inch of it.

His impatient fingers slipped under your shirt to warm themselves up, like crocodiles in the sunshine. Silently, ready to pounce so when they caught a glimpse of their prey they could smite and tear them up.

This simile could have described your whole relationship more than anything else. He did his waiting then, when he couldn't control his hunger anymore, attacked. And you have always been there to sacrifice yourself and ease his desire.

He took off your top and started to dress your breasts in tender kisses with his soft lips. You couldn't stop adoring his beautiful face sprinkled with moles and small wrinkles around his eyes. 

"Kylo..." No word could voice your desire the way his name did. It became a synonym for lust that consumed you in the past lonely months, his name was with you every night, when you couldn't bear his absence and had to touch yourself to remember his body. 

He laid you down on the seats and took off your pants.

"You are so wet..." His voice was soft and satisfied as he pampered your skin with the tender caresses of his lips. "You want me inside of you, don't you?" His palm started stroking your crotch.

You had to calm down if you didn’t want to get off in three minutes. You grabbed the door handle and forced guided breathing on yourself. 

“Answer me!” His impatient voice yanked you back to reality.

"I do Kylo! I have been waiting for this for more than a month!" You bit your lips as his fingers slipped into you. 

"Fine.." He continued kissing your chest. You wanted to hold him as close as possible, your fingers run up and down in his coal black locks, rescuing the smell of winter and smoke from his hair.

His fingers were playful and quick inside you, sending waves of shock through your body. Being with him felt like entering heaven, you waited and waited for so long, dreamt about it, done everything possible, to earn it, and finally, it was there, stronger than you could ever imagine. His weight on you, his warmth inside of your body, the person you adored the most, was finally yours and you were his.  
"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you won't ever be able to forget it!" His eyes burned your skin with undeniable lust and jealousy for your fingers, that were able to get you off instead of him. He grabbed your ankles and pulled your legs up around his thick, muscular neck, exposing your slit dripping wet from your juices. "Fuck!" He run his middle fingers up between your swollen outer lips gathering the sticky liquid.  
"You want it so bad..." His breathing became very heavy and quick, tension built up in all his muscles.  
"I do Kylo! Please put it in!" There was no need staying quiet, there was only the two of you, both wanting to express your pleasure.  
He lifted your waist and dived deep inside you. His hard, pulsing shaft rubbed the front wall of your vagina with so much tension you had to grab his arms or anything on hand.   
First he made long and strong thrusts, but as both of you got closer and closer to the end, he switched to more rubbing inside of your vagina and on your clitoris that launched you through the stratosphere to infinity. The pleasure on both of your sensitive spots and the lack of sex in the past few months added up and created something painfully beautiful that was worth the waiting.  
After three full minutes of putting yourselves together, he gave you the first kiss and pulled out. His hazel eyes filled with tiredness and exhaustion swept through your naked body, then reached for your clothes on the floor.  
"Dress up, I'll drive home" He started to button up his shirt with musing eyes and slow fingers.   
Just as the both of you got ready creaking breaks shook the walls of the parking house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for making you wait this long, but I didn't want to publish something boring or badly written.   
> Also I have to write cliff-hangers, because no one would ever keep up with my slow work if there was nothing to wait for.  
> Thank you guys for reading my story each and every hit, kudo, comment and bookmark means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you got this far I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!  
> Since this is my first published work, I would really appreciate your comments (and shares if you feel like)  
> Happy holidays for you all! <3


End file.
